


Cinnamon

by PartilliaPie



Series: Weekdays [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Humans have magic, Language, Murder, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Swearing, Torture, Violence, but you can just change it if ya want, direct contact magic, i love her though, in your head y'know?, reader is a crazy bitch, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Once upon a time, two skeletons kidnapped a baby.





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Do you... Do you ever type something up, add all of the HTMLs, get all of the things done, and forget to press "Post"?
> 
> Because that's what I did.
> 
> Sad word tears are being shed. As compensation, [have a picture of my interpretation of her.](https://theresconfettieverywherehelp.tumblr.com/post/178268364061/sick-and-tired-of-me-posting-all-these-damn-ocs)
> 
> Enjoy!

Objective: Kill it.

Really?

A person? They're serious right now?

Well, you guess since Black has work and Rus is sick and all. So it's fair that they're going with babying you today.

Mean of them.

There's a paper on the cage.

_he's been stalking you for a few months. turns out he's part of a trafficking circle and was planning on grabbing you next. if you get bored we left his case file on your bed._

_-rus :)_

Ugh, gross.

You enter the cage and slam the door behind you. The man flinches and scuttles to the other side. Let's get this over with, you have homework to burn. Figuratively. Probably. Whatever.

“Good Lord…” he mumbles to himself. He's in a… poor state. A black eye, messy, tangled long hair, not to mention all that blood on him. Is that a twisted ankle? You're gonna have to fix that before you start. Black and Rus probably beat him senseless when they caught him. You wonder who stopped who from just murdering him on the spot.

Your healing is a little rusty, but that's what training is for. You rub your hands together and approach him. He backs up even more.

“Look, I-I’m, I’m sorry! No need to get hasty!” His messy hair fans over his face. Looks halfway to pissing himself.

You kneel down on the floor in front of him and grab him by his bad ankle. “Pull yourself together. This is very unbecoming of someone who will have the honor of fighting me.” You start pulsing healing magic into his ankle. His body becomes slightly less tense.

“Fight you?”

“Yes,” you release his now less broken ankle, “Although, it will end in you dead.” One thing that Black taught you is that honesty is the only thing you can truly give a person in their final hours. They may not deserve it, but you also don't have to lie to them.

He doesn't seem to appreciate your honesty and kicks you in the shoulder.

“You're just like them, aren't you?” He tries standing up and winces. Well yeah, asshole; your ankle is still hurt. "Don't you come near me, you crazy bitch!"

You get up and dust off your shoulder. “Should have considered that while stalking me. How rude of you,” you chastise.

Now then, what weapon do you wanna use? Scare him with a sword? Nah. Iron gloves? Too much of a workout beating someone lifeless. A normal knife? Eh yeah, sure. You manifest the knife in your palm and mock weigh it out. You've always had a thing for hand weapons.

You lunge forward at him, going for his chest. He dodges to the left and you slice his shirt. He runs for the door of the cage and tries opening it, but to no avail. Of course you locked it on your way in like any sensible person. He turns around a second too late and your knife catches him in the shoulder. _Hehe... hilarious._ He shoves you but you catch his wrist and take him down with you. He lands on top of you, knocking your air out and making your knife dissipate. He jerks up and, instead of backing away, punches you in the face. Ouch! You have a cavity on that side, ya dickweed! You lift your hand and shove two fingers into his new shoulder wound. He screams and you take the chance to flip the both of you over. You grab him and just tell your magic to shove something sharp out and through his hands into the ground.

Trap spikes. Yeah, that works just fine. He starts thrashing under you, trying to throw you off, to get the spikes out of his hands.

Let's mess with him a bit.

“You make a pretty sight. All snot covered, crying, bleeding,” you put your face uncomfortable close to his, “Most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day.” 

He spits in your face. Gross.

“I could make this worse, princess. Heal you up and do this again,” you make the spikes bigger, “and again,” bigger, “and again,” oh, you could hear that snap.

His blood is so warm. You almost want to…

The spikes go away, leaving a gorey mess of his hands. You run your finger along some exposed bone. It feels so weird.

“P-please stop…”

“What was that, sweetie?” You experimentally pull one of his fingers.

“Please stop!” He sobs, trying and failing to look you in the eyes. They're a beautiful shade of hazel that you probably would have enjoyed looking into for hours on a cool winter night.

But, as reality likes to ruin fantasies, it's a blazing summer afternoon. And you can imagine those eyes filled with amused mirth.

So, in short; what a shame.

You let go of his hands and resummon your knife. He doesn't even move. He just squeezes his eyes shut as more tears spill.

You drive the blade into his chest and he makes a choking noise. “Shh, shh…” You yank the knife out and stab into him again for good measure. The choking, his breathing, and his pulse stop.

And you get up. And leave him there for Rus to clean up later.

Ech. You need a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't know how to write fight scenes? Yeah, me neither.
> 
> BunBun Chapter 2 should be up in a minute.
> 
> Hey, uh, how about [going over and reading chapter one while you wait?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761154)


End file.
